Gives You Hell
by Persefone.Black.Turner
Summary: Quería que cada vez que Rosalie viera su cara se sintiera en el infierno. Quería que cada vez que caminara por su vida, escuchara su voz,aspirara su aroma, apreciara su sonrisa de burla ella tuviera su infierno. Rosalie/Jacob. One-Shoot.


Disclaimer. _Personajes propiedad de S. Meyer. __Canción "Gives You Hell" propiedad de The All-American Rejects. _

Pareja. _Rosalie_/_Jacob._

Recomendación. _Escuchar la canción mencionada mientras lees el One-Shoot._

* * *

**Gives You Hell**

Solo despierta en la mañana con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro, aquella _mueca pícara_ que todos describían en él cuando sabían que estaba haciendo algo realmente malo…o estaría por hacer. No lo planea en realidad, es algo que solo sale de su ser de forma automática. Algunas veces realmente piensa que ha sido solo creado para eso, _espléndido_. Tiene todo el recorrido en la cabeza porque sucede cada día y podría apostar a que seguiría pasando una y otra vez.

Camina con las manos en los bolsillos, sin gran necesidad de llevar camisa. _Eso la enervaría más de lo normal_. La ha dicho a su padre que va a visitar a Nessie, y no, no le ha mentido del todo. Quiere ver a su pequeña adorable, quiere abrazarla y sentirla tan suya como lo es…_pero quiere algo más_. Quiere divertirse de una forma que no logra entender del todo. Le gusta más de lo que demuestra, no entiende la razón, y no tiene intención alguna de siquiera entenderlo. Si lo divierte y a ella le atormenta está perfectamente bien.

Arruga la nariz al sentir aquel asqueroso olor dulzón que ahora debe soportar a diario. De todas las criaturas del mundo los vampiros debían ser los que peor olían. Asqueroso. Suerte que ellos también detestaban su aroma a lobo ya que de lo contrarío no sería nada justo. No lo esconde, ama que las _sanguijuelas amigables_ también odien su aroma a _perro_…más que nada porque a ese fastidio rubio le molestaba.

—Hola Jacob. —la espléndida sonrisa del pequeño duende vidente le da la bienvenida, como todas las mañanas. Responde con una sonrisa de regreso y esta destella contra su piel más oscura que el común denominador que lo rodea. _Blancos como la cal, por favor_.

Solo necesita aspirar una vez para detectar que la barbie con complejo de superioridad está en el segundo piso. No apesta como el resto de los Cullen, apesta más. _Quizás su infinito ego la hace oler más_. Edward sonríe de lado ante la broma pensada, sentado junto a Emmett viendo algo que no le importa. Su atención aún se dirige a la peste del segundo piso que se decide a no bajar.

— ¿Y Nessie? —debe preguntar, como siempre. Quiere saberlo de corazón pero a la vez quiere mantener su extraña diversión en secreto. Espera a que le respondan, recostándose con despreocupación contra uno de los impecables muros blancos.

Le responden que está haciendo _algo_ con Bella. No presta demasiada atención a quien responde y tampoco a lo que se supone que hace su pequeña Nessie en aquel momento. No, no ahora.

—Perro. —una voz fúrica llega desde la punta de las escaleras de mármol. Sus ojos irradian un odio irracional. Su gesto cambia a uno de hostilidad—. Tú de nuevo apestando por _mi_ casa.

—Te informo, falsa rubia teñida, que esta casa no es solo tuya. Creo que aún no comprendes que vendré aquí todos los días…lo entiendo, tú inexistente neurona no debe poder hacer conexión. —camina de forma causal hasta el sillón, desplomándose sin problema en él. Intenta reprimir una sonrisa complacida al oírla bufar.

—Mi cabello no es teñido, asqueroso sarnoso. —baja las escaleras con tranquilidad y eterna gracia, pero sin retirar su irritada mirada de los divertidos ojos de Jacob. Como lo odia, en verdad lo detesta con todo su ser—. Parece que es a ti al que no le entra en ese pequeño cerebro de animal…

—Eh, una rubia hablando de cerebros pequeños. Eso sí me divierte. —gira un poco la cabeza, permitiéndole apreciar su sonrisa socarrona y descarada. Quiere verla fúrica, quiere oírla decir que lo matará.

Rosalie lo quema con su mirada a la vez que su arruga la nariz al estar más cerca de su hedor insoportable. Su maldita sonrisa la saca de quicio, su manía de andar por allí sin camisa la pone furiosa, su insoportable voz acompañada de aquel horrible aroma la molesta de forma que podría creerse imposible. Pero vaya que lo logra. Jacob Black sí que lo logra.

— ¿Quieres divertirte más, Jacob? Entonces iré por una pelota roja y la arrojaré por allí. —lo mira de forma altiva y degradante—. Quizás y hasta puedas recogerla esta vez, como cualquier perro con medio cerebro.

Su ego no baja al sentirse insultado. Crece de forma reconfortante al verla tan molesta, esta vez no es capaz de ocultar su espléndida sonrisa natural. Le encanta verla refunfuñar, molestarse, responderle, oírla insultarlo sin parar.

—Mejor trata de encontrarle una punta a esa pelota roja. Créeme, te divertirás por horas antes de notar que el juego no tiene gracia, Rosalie. —la ve acercarse con gracia sobrenatural. Se pregunta que podrá hacer primero, si golpearlo o soltarle una lista interminable de insultos.

Llega su lado. Nada sucede. Edward y Emmett ni siquiera ponen verdadera atención a su habitual discusión, nadie en la casa ya les pone atención al escucharlos pelear. Eso es genial, ya que si pusieran más atención podrían descubrir lo mucho que todo esto le gusta a Jacob.

Rosalie lo fulmina, sabe que se contiene para no arrancarle la cabeza y Jacob solo se siente con más ganas de reír. Era todo lo deseaba. Disfrutaba por completo verla justo así. Quería que cada vez que Rosalie viera su cara se sintiera en el infierno, tuviera su propio infierno andante. Quería que cada vez que caminara por su vida, escuchara su voz, aspirara su aroma, apreciara su sonrisa de burla ella tuviera su infierno.

Le divierte sin medida, le encanta sin razón. Solo lo hace sin detenerse un solo segundo y duda que en algún momento se decida a parar.

Ella levanta el brazo derecho, señalando un punto fijo en el piso con el dedo índice. Él eleva una ceja, mirándola con los brazos cruzados sobre el caliente pecho desnudo. Rosalie flexiona el brazo y señala de nuevo, como si reiterara una orden.

—Al piso. —ordena con desdén, como si se tratase de un vulgar perro familiar entrenado. Entonces entiende, pero es demasiado tarde. La tiene frente a él, empujándolo del sofá con fuerza extraordinaria. La ve sonreír en una mezcla de orgullo y falsa condescendencia desde el lugar donde quedó tendido. Tampoco lo niega, le gusta esa sonrisa de forma extraña y totalmente bizarra—. _Buen chico Fido_. —agrega, sin cambiar de expresión.

Jacob se sienta en el piso, estirándose como si nada hubiera pasado. Sus miradas se encuentran de nuevo y se devoran si razón. La de él es divertida, la de ella es encolerizada. No se soportan, no se pueden ver sin sentir la necesidad de pelear e insultarse hasta quedarse sin saliva para hablar. Rosalie solo lo hace porque lo odia.

¿Jacob? Lo hace porque quería darle su infierno personal. ¿La razón? Le encanta, lo divierte…y la vampira rubia presumida se ve aún mejor cuando está enfadada. _Suerte que Edward no pone atención cuando pelean…_de lo contrario vería lo mucho que disfruta Jacob de la imagen de Rosalie encolerizada y a punto de matarlo.

— ¿Qué me vez, callejero?

—Nada. —no le diría la verdad, el juego perdería la gracia si supiera lo mucho que le gusta todo eso—. Eh Rosalie, ¿Por qué una rubia está feliz de terminar un rompecabezas en seis meses?...

—No te atrevas a seguir con tus chistes malos o juro que para el final del día estarás muerto.

—…porque en la caja dice "para dos a cuatro años".

— ¡Eres TAN idiota Jacob!

Y si, jamás le diría lo mucho que le divierte verla en su infierno personal. Jamás se enteraría lo mucho que le gusta hacerla enfadar. No admitirá lo hermosa que se ve cuando la hace encolerizar.


End file.
